yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Directator
}} is a Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe known for his huge success as a director in the Yo-kai World's film industry. Biology Directator is a humanoid Yo-kai with pale blue skin and curly, pink hair. He has red lips and a turquoise mouth. He wears what appear to be glasses and has yellow eyes. Directator wears a long-sleeved, navy blue shirt, khakis with a belt, brown shoes, and a yellow scarf. He is also often seen holding an orange director's megaphone and sitting in a black folding director's chair that can move on its own with Directator sitting on it. Directator is an eccentric Yo-kai who constantly expresses an unusual amount of excitement while directing. He is shown to be egotistical, as past success has lead him to insist he only be referred to with the full title "genius film director Yo-kai Directator." Despite his success, it becomes apparent that his movies are bizarre and nonsensical. When questioned about the creative liberties he takes with his source material, he insists that the scene is perfect. He demonstrates little concern for actors and their complaints during filming, making them retake scenes excessively until it's to his unexplained standards. He is impatient with acting that does not demonstrate "real emotion" and will add unusual twists to scenes in order to incite more realistic reactions from the actors. Using his director's megaphone, Directator is capable of creating the cast's makeup, fabricating needed extras for scenes and likely creating the sets themselves. It is also stated that once scouted, the actors are not allowed to return to the real world until filming for his movie is complete. His inspirit ability causes the affected to act out his movies, sometimes in public. Profile Yo-kai Watch animated series In Westward Yo!, Directator makes his debut casting Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, and Kyubi for his own bizarre take on "Journey to the West." He had Mr. Batham as his studio producer that approved his different ideas. After the movie is complete, Nate finds Directator's medal in his possession as he, Whisper, and Jibanyan see the Yocademy Awards where Directator winds an award for his movie. Directator is last seen watching Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan as he plans his next movie. Directator appears again four episodes later, casting only Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan in his next film project known as "Yo-kai Titanic of The Caribbean". As usual, Mr. Batham approved the ideas. Directator even improved the film by having the cast attacked by pirates (portrayed by Baddinyan, B3-NK1, Roughraff, and Dazzabel). After Nate and Whisper are shot into the water, Directator then does a shark attack scene with Steve Jaws. Directator wins the Yocademy Award for this movie as he makes plans for his next movie. Video games In Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, Directator asks the player to help him scout five actors for a film starring only human actors. Later, he asks the player to assist him in interviewing Dame Dedtime about her hatred of humans. This quest will make Dame Dedtime into Dame Deartime and make the Wicked Yo-kai befriendable. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Directator works on several new movies. The first one starring Gargaros who is sent by Orcanos and Damona to track down and defeat Momonyan, Pheasanyan, Puppynyan, and Chimpanyan. After filming is completed, it is revealed that the three are actually Jibanyan, Sgt. Burly and Blizzaria respectively. The second film presents the choice of playing as either Momonyan, Odysseynyan, or Kintaronyan to defeat Gargaros, Orcanos, and Damona. Directator later reveals that he intends to screen the second film three times, once through each of the nyan's perspective. In his third film, the Yo-kai Blasters face off with Captain Thunder only to realize that once he is defeated, the battle was nothing more than a scene from Directator's new movie titled "Blasters War." Etymology * "Directator" is a combination of "Dictator" and "Director". This is a reference to the fact that he traps people in his films until they are done emphasises how powerful he is. * "Misutā Mūbīn" literally translates to Mr. Movie Trivia * Directator is the only non-recruitable Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe that debuted in Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. As such, his attribute, Rank, stats and soultimate are currently unknown. In other Languages * Japanese: Mr. ムービーン Misutā Mūbīn * Korean: Mr. 무빙 Mr. Mubing de:Sir Reggie Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai